


Brighter Than the Sun

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, ambiguous timeline, but can be read as platonic, i wrote this with them being together in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Tjelvar brought Eddie along to assist at a dig, but didn't expect for him to find anything.
Relationships: Edward Keystone & Tjelvar Storsnasson, Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Brighter Than the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Look I love these two and think there should be more fics out there for them, so I did it myself.

Tjelvar looked up over his glasses from the pottery held carefully between his fingers, startled at the sudden exclamation from Edward,” What is it, Eddie?” He could barely see the paladin through the glare of the sun, but that just meant he wasn’t in any immediate danger, so Tjelvar rose from his seat with a groan as his back gave a few loud crunches as he stretched and made his way towards his companion.

After a moment of what was basically staring into the sun, Tjelvar could make Ed out in the light holding something small and glowing in his palm with a look of complete awe. Tjelvar reached out and hesitantly placed a hand on Ed’s wrist,” What’s this?”

Ed startled with a small noise and turned to look at Tjelvar with a grin and gingerly held his hand out to show him,”  _ I  _ found something!” 

Tjelvar laughed,” You sure did. Let me take a look.” Tjelvar slipped a careful few fingers into Ed’s palm and lifted what looked like a small sun on a battered chain out of his hands.

The intense glow surrounding Ed, that Tjelvar had hardly noticed once he was beside him, almost immediately faded as the artifact left his palm.

“Well, it’s Apollo’s that’s almost certain.” Tjelvar pushed his glasses up his nose and raised the pendant nearer his face to closer inspect it and saw Ed scooting closer into his space, still visibly excited at having found something obviously important. 

The pendant shimmered in Tjelvar’s hand, bright like molten gold even though it had just been unearthed after up to hundreds of years in the grit of the desert. Tjelvar looked up from his inspection with a wide grin at Ed,” Congratulations on the first important find of the dig, Eddie.” 

“Really?” Ed’s eyes widened with shock,” Wicked!” Ed swept his arms around Tjelvar in a crushing hug and momentarily lifted the orc off the ground. The sound of Tjelvar’s startled laugh carried with the wind and away with the warm breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us over at the [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/zt4NyTA) 18+ discord server!


End file.
